Qi Ming
Qi Ming Lung Hua is a member of the Fire Nation's nobility and younger sister of Royal Sifu, Touda Lung Hua History Qi Ming is the youngest child of the Lung Hua family. For the past several years she has been attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls where she has been studying the usual noble girls' subjects of art, poetry, music (she plays the biwa), history and culture. Due to her lineage she is an accomplished firebender and is approaching the level of master. Now that she has graduated she is looking for employment and hopes to find a position in the Fire Nation Palace, perhaps in the Royal Library...if she can get her brother to get off his lazy butt and write her a proper letter of recommendation (and possibly pull a few strings with his bestest buddy AKA The Fire Lord). Personailty In many ways she favours her mother, both in appearance and penchant for card playing and gambling. She gets on surprisingly well with her big brother, Touda. Though she can often play the part of the annoying little sister, she is often also his confidant, and at times, co-conspirator. She has a mischievous side which can often lead her into trouble, especially where boys are concerned as she seems to share her brother's ability to charm whomsoever she pleases, sometimes even when she doesn’t mean to. She is something of a bookworm, something else she now shares with her brother after she convinced him that reading romance novels would make him appear more sensitive. Family Kuan Yin Lung Hua - Qi Ming's mother, and heiress to her family's trading company and daughter of a Governor. The two share a passion for gambling Shaozi Lung Hua - Qi Ming's father. A former Royal Firebending Sifu, he has passed the position onto his son and now runs a small, private firebending school at the family's country estate. She, and her brother, inherited their charm from him. Touda Lung Hua - Big brother. Royal Firebending Sifu. Target of pranks. Direct Relations Mother ''- Lady Kuan Yin ''Father ''- Lord Shaozi ''Sibling ''- Lord Touda '''Paternal Blood Lines' House - 'Lung Hua ''Grandfather ''- Guozhi ''Grandmother ''- Lanfen ''Uncles- Yao Zen, Jian, Kazan; By Marriage: Qao, Long Yu, Li Aunts- Song Ye, Xiulan, Mei Mei; By Marriage: Nia, Lana, Sariya Cousins- Qi Male, Shang Male, Ia Female, Mizia Female, Hyo Male, Sozuya Female, Jozan Male, Vitri Female, Kaito Male '''Maternal Bloodlines '''House - 'Yuun ''Grandfather ''- Kang Ze ''Grandmother ''- Eun Sun ''Uncles- None by direct relation; Haeyo, and Razoku by marriage Aunts- Azusa, Lian, Izrah ''Cousins - ''Sukh Male, Niran Male, Lya Female ''She has twelve Aunt and Uncles total on her Fathers side, and nine cousins (so far). On her mother's side she has only three aunts, and two uncles- adding up to three cousins (as one Aunt remains unmarried). Over all, that is 17 Aunts and Uncles, and 12 cousins. Suffice to say, this doesn't include Great Aunts & Uncles, Great Grandparents, second or third cousins, and family reunions are quite the affair. Qi Ming's immediate family is actually quite small in comparision- the simple explination being of course, while the Lung Hua side of the family breeds like rabbits, the Yuun side of the family is a little more reasonable about things. Kuan Yin put her foot down after two children with unruly and impossible hair. '' Category:Original Characters Category:Fire Nation Category:Noblemen Category:Fire Bender